Test Subject
Day 1 I felt dazed. Everything was blurry. When my vision came to me and I saw a room made of white blocks. What happened...? I couldn't remember. I was in some sort of glass cabinet. I wanted to get out. I pounded my fists on the glass but nothing happened. I was... trapped. I saw the silhouette of someone going around doing things in the shadows of the room. It was very hard to see though, but I could just make it out. He looked at me and laughed "I see you want to get out Test Subject Zero" Test Subject Zero? Was he addressing me as that? That's my name? I continued pounding on the glass. He laughed more, "You can try all you want Test Subject Zero! There's no way you'll get out though, you're mine!" Day 2 The tests that I went through on day one were savage. I can't believe I survived them. My whole body is in searing pain right now, tears are running down my face and my body is barely holding me up. I'm in so much pain right now. The tests... they were awful - horrific in every way - brutal to the core. I... I can't begin to describe this pain. It's... it's just horrible. Like a nightmare - but... a reality. I guess you're probably wondering what some of these tests are. Well, I'll tell you, if you must know. Some of the less brutal tests included being crushed by a lowering part of the ceiling to see how long I could withstand it. It was excruciating, my arms could barely hold it up, I was grunting, wheezing, sweating and had almost broken my whole skeleton by the time the scientist decided to bring me to his next test. He tested my endurance by putting me in some sort of stretching device, as if to be ripping my body apart from the sides. I can't believe it. The scientist says the tests are only just beginning. Day 3 Today the scientist opened an entry in the room he tested me in, revealing a room with five other test subjects, I couldn't believe it! Five other test subjects! Test subjects one through five. But why was I known as "Test Subject Zero" then? Why was I hidden from the other test subjects? They all had their own glass cells and appeared very normal. I talked with the test subjects and they all appear very different. Test Subject One was mostly quiet, he seemed very calm and obedient. Test Subject Two was very friendly and rather talkative, I found her very interesting. Test Subject Three was very secretive and dark on the other hand, he tended to avoid me for some reason that I don't know of. Test Subject Four was very intelligent and appeared to know a lot about things. As for Test Subject Five... he appeared to be trying to warn me of something. He said I needed to get out "or eventually the real me will be gone", I'm very confused. I feel strange around Test Subject Two... she makes me feel... different... I find it hard to describe what it is, I am unfamiliar with this feeling. I don't feel it around the other test subjects or the scientist. I don't know what this feeling is but I want to know. I asked the scientist and he just wiped a tear from his face - I-I do not understand. Is this feeling normal? I'm starting to become scared. The scientist says that tomorrow I'm going to be undergoing a test with Test Subject Two. I think it may have to do with the feelings I was describing to him. I'm scared. I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow to see what he means. I hope I will be okay... Day 4 The scientist put me in a room with Test Subject Two today. It had food, water, two beds and a table with two chairs - basically a standard room. I feel like I should tell Test Subject Two how I feel about her and see if she knows what this feeling is. I feel... nervous... I will tell her, perhaps she knows what the feeling is. When I described it to her her face appeared to be going slightly red. A smile was coming across her face as I tried to describe it. Eventually she burst into tears... but, happy tears, not sad tears, she threw her arms around me and said "I love you too!" Is that was this feeling is? Love? I "love" Test Subject Two? I do not understand very well. I think it's some form of extreme appreciation. I very much don't understand. She refused to let go of me, eventually I hugged her back. I then understood what this feeling of "love" is. Is this all I really wanted? Is this feeling the thing I had been missing all along? I feel great right now. I like this new feeling. I like it a lot. Day 5 Today the scientist let Test Subject Two and I out of the cell. Yesterday Test Subject Two told me her "real name" was "Julia", or "Julie". But her name is "Test Subject Two", what does she mean her "real" name? Does she mean she had a name before "Test Subject Two"? Then... did I ''ever have a "real name" before "Test Subject Zero"? I wonder what mine was if I had one. I asked the scientist and he ignored my question. Today I did not have to go through any tests, but my limbs ''still hurt from previous tests. I had noticed that Test Subject Five was sitting down in the corner of the room, alone. When I asked him why he said "Test Subject..." he grunted in pain "Zero..." he grunted in pain as he clutched his chest and groaned, then said once word "escape..." Test Subject Five said nothing more, he dropped to the ground nearly completely lifeless. I dashed for the other test subjects and the scientist. The scientist took one look at him, sighed and wiped a tear. I knew what was happening - Test Subject Five... was... gone... As I write this tears are running down my face whilst Test Subject Two is trying to comfort me. At least... at least she's okay I guess. I'm going to miss Test Subject Five. I will miss him a lot. Day 6 Sometimes I wonder what is beyond the walls of this lab. I've never seen beyond it. Test Subject Two has told me about a place where she supposedly came from before she was trapped in "the game" - she talks about a place unlike this one. I wonder what it's like. Maybe someday I will see it for myself. The... tests... they are getting worse... today I was put in my glass cabinet, I was then electrocuted until I felt more dead than alive - it was so painful. I was stabbed with spikes until I was bleeding immensely - it was amazing that I managed to live. I had a strange dream last night. I dreamed that I was in a desert lying on the ground, as I got up I saw a group of five silhouettes of beings walking through the desert, they were hanging their heads lowly, possibly in sorrow. Maybe in guilt of something. I didn't know. I ran over to them but they didn't seem to notice me, but eventually one of them seemed to laugh evilly. The laugh got louder until he looked at me, their eyes glowed fiercely red. I slowly backed away in fear, the other silhouettes had disappeared, but this one hadn't, he extended a hand and slowly approached me. I found myself against a black wall eventually, he laughed and said in a demonic voice "You can't stop the spread..." I then awoke in absolute terror. Day 7 The other test subjects have been awfully quiet lately, they appear to be avoiding me for some reason. Test Subject Two has been crying a lot lately and telling me she's worried about me. I... don't understand why... I noticed that my hand had something black on it for a moment today, but then it disappeared. I'm very scared. I... I overheard the scientist talking about some sort of "major test" earlier today... I wonder what he's talking about. I'm worried. I overheard him saying that this test could go very wrong to the other test subjects. Why isn't he telling me about this? What is he hiding? I asked him about it and he just said not to worry, and that it was nothing. I don't believe him though. I'm scared - what is he going to do to me? I... I want to get out of this place... I just want to live a normal life and be freed from this prison... I guess that isn't what's going to happen. I'm terrified of what may happen with this "major test" - I know it is going to be performed on me, and I'm scared - so very scared... It's coming closer and closer. Tomorrow is approaching. My nightmares are becoming a reality. What is going to happen to me? I guess I'm going to find out tomorrow... Day 8 It's... here. I've just woken up. As I write this I'm feeling very scared, I don't know what this test is but I know it will involve me. The memory of the scientist telling me the tests were only just getting started is in my mind. I remember them so clearly... the brutality... the pain... oh, the pain... I'm looking at the palm of my hand - still scarred from the tests. I can barely walk with all the pain of these tests. I just want to get out of this place... I just want to be freed and start my life. Perhaps I could even help the other test subjects escape too. I wish I could see Test Subject Two, but the doors are locked in here, I'm... trapped. Tears are running down my face as I write this, I should just end my life. I don't want to live like this. No... I can't. I have to go on. I have to keep living - no matter how hard. Now I have to go. The scientist is calling me. I know what's going to happen - and I've never felt so scared. I don't want to go through this but I have to. I have no choice. The test awaits. Day 9 The test ended yesterday finally - and it was horrible. I was put in my cabinet and pounded against the glass, screaming and shouting, but eventually I just started crying and waiting for it to be done and over with - I wouldn't be able to get out of this. The pain was excruciating, it felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. Everything had went black for a minute, and in my head I could hear a demonic laughter. I felt like my body itself was being reconstructed, like my skin was being torn off, like my bones were breaking, like my flesh was being ripped at. The pain devoured me completely, it was extremely long and just got worse and worse. I couldn't hold back both my screams of agony and my tears. It felt like eternity before it finally ended. So now I'm here writing this. Test Subject Two is the only test subject who will go near me now. She's right here, actually. Resting her head on my should as I write this, that beautiful smile on her face as I run my fingers through her hair. Foolish one, you cannot stop the spread... D-d-did I... just... write that? Yes you did, Test Subject Zero.Category:Armageddon Category:TheRogue12 Category:Journal Category:Strange stories